Daughter of a Hero
by Venys
Summary: Link always treated his daughter like a son, but when it's time for her to become a lady she rebels. I made rated it PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Kellyn

The silence of the night was broken by a baby's cry. Link looked up from where he was sitting outside the bed chambers. She did it! Zelda after a long and grueling labor had finally delivered the baby. Link stood as the door opened and the midwife came out. She smiled at him and said "Your wife is ready for you now, your Majesty." He smiled at her and passed her into the room. There Zelda lay in the bed holding a small bundle. Link paused to contemplate his wife. She looked so beautiful and radiant holding his son! Zelda looked at his bemused expression and said " Aren't you going to come look at our daughter?" Link's face went slack. Daughter? He had a daughter? He slowly walked over to the bed and Zelda handed the bundle up to him. He peeked in at the sleeping creature. She had a small tuft of blonde hair and the pointed ears of a Hyrulian. Her skin was rosy and sweet smelling. "A daughter he whispered." gently touching her nose. "I know you expected a son, but please don't be disappointed." Zelda whispered. Her voice had cracked a bit and Link knew she was on the verge of crying. He looked at her. "I'm not disappointed ." He said. "I guess I just never considered we'd have a girl first." Link sat down on the bed and put his arm around Zelda. "She's perfect." He said with a smile. "What shall we call her?" Zelda touched her daughters forehead and whispered "Kellyn." Link looked at the tiny baby and decided that name would suit her just fine.

16 years later...

Kellyn grunted as she hit the ground and rolled. She bounced to her feet and pivoted towards her attacker, sword ready. The young man lunged and Kellyn skillfully parried his attack and then spun away. "Very good!" The young man exclaimed. Kellyn grinned wide. It was a grin that cause many a heart to flutter and his was no exception. Princess Kellyn was her father's daughter. She stood 5' 6" and had long blonde hair. Her eyes were a dazzling shade of sapphire blue. She was thin and muscular, but had all the right curves in all the right places. Even at this moment with her hair secured in a thick braid and wearing white leggings and a green tunic she was breath taking. "Hellooooo!" Kellyn called out. She was waving her hand in front of his face. "Where were you just now, Bryce?" She asked. It broke his day dreaming and he mentally shook himself. Bryce grinned sheeply at her. "Nowhere, just tired." He shrugged. "Uh huh." Kellyn nodded. It was then that her hand maiden came into the courtyard where they were practicing. "Begging your pardon milady, but his majesty wishes to speak with you." She said as she bowed. "Well I guess that's it for today." Bryce said sheathing his sword. "Yes, I suppose so" She said. "Thank you Bette, please tell my father I shall be along shortly." The girl nodded and hurried off. "See you tomorrow milady." Bryce said with a sweeping bow. He then turned and ran away before Kellyn could say anything. How she hated when he did that! She and Bryce had grown up together. He was Impa's son and there fore a highly skilled sheika. He was also quite handsome. He had the same white hair as Impa and a wonderful physique. Plus dazzling blue eyes. Kellyn sighed when she thought about what those eyes did to her. She was fairly certain he didn't have a clue about her crush on him. She would also make sure he never found out! With a shrug she turned and followed the same path Bette had taken. Time to see what her father wanted.


	2. A Plan Unfolds

Link sat in his study. He never sat in the throne room. He just couldn't get used to that huge throne and looking down on everyone. The Hero of Time sighed as he leaned his chin on his hand and stared out the window. "How am I going to tell her?" He whispered to no one in particular. Just then Kellyn came sliding around a book shelf. She had been going at a dead run so that she could do just that. She had hoped to make an exciting entrance except she had misjudge the slickness of the marble floor and she kept right on sliding past the desk. Link watched his daughter as she tried to stop and then brace herself for a very unceremoniously flip over a nearby chair. "Are you OK?" He asked as he came around the desk. Kellyn's legs were still pointed up in the air. "Um yeah. Just a sec!" She said. She then pushed and flopped back over the chair to land on her feet. She leaned against the back of the chair and blew at a stray hair in her face. " I meant to do that." She grinned. With that Link burst out laughing and very nearly fell over. He steadied himself on the desk and looked at her. Kellyn was beet red clear to the tips of her elven ears. "I'm sorry!" He gasped. " I just never know what to expect from you anymore." Kellyn crossed her arms and flopped into the chair she had previously flipped over. She sat in a very unlady like fashion and Link was glad she wasn't wearing a gown for once. "You wanted to see me?" She asked arching a thin eyebrow. Link cleared his throat, "Ahem, ah yes. Yes I did!" He walked over to sit in the chair opposite her. "Your mother and I have decided, well that is we thought......." He trailed off. Why did this have to be so damn hard? It was all his fault, at least that's how Zelda saw it.

"You've treated her like your son." Zelda said. "She has no idea how a princess should act." Link looked at Zelda. "I guess I didn't think we'd ever have a son, I figured she could be both." It had been 16 years since Zelda had conceived Kellyn. Now out of the blue she was pregnant again. While there was no guarantee this child was a boy, there was hope. "I just think that it's time she learned to be a lady." Zelda sighed as she sat heavily on the bed. Link didn't remember her getting nearly this big before. "But why now, don't you think she wants to be here when you have the baby?" Link said. "Of course she does, that's why I think sending her to Princess Ruto now would be perfect!" Zelda said. "The Zora domain is close by and I'm sure Ruto can have her straightened out in no time." "She's not going to like this." Link said more to himself. "I know that's why you are going to be the one to tell her." Zelda mumbled as she fell asleep.

Now Link had to tell his only daughter she was being sent away. "Daddy? Yoo hoo!!!!" Kellyn was waving her arms wildly. Link jolted and blinked. "Sorry, lost myself for a minute." He said rubbing his temples. "What?" Kellyn asked. "As you know your mother is due in a couple weeks." " She has decided that she is definitely carrying a son." Link said taking a deep breath. "Therefore, it's time that you trained to become the princess you were born to be." Kellyn stared blankly at him, her mouth slightly agape. "I've arranged to have you stay in the Zora Domain for a few weeks and for Princess Ruto to train you to be a lady." Link Finished. "You what?!?" Kellyn said standing up. Her face was flushed and her blue eyes were like ice. She trembled with rage. "How could you?" She yelled. Before Link could answer she stormed out of the study.

Kellyn stalked through the hallways. Her face was a mask of rage, her jaw clenched so tight her teeth ached. When she finally reached the courtyard she threw herself down on the bench. She sat there and stared at the ground with her arms crossed. " I just can't believe it!" She whispered. "Daddy always said he loved me just as I was." A tear slid down her cheek. " Now I'm not good enough." She stood up and headed for her chambers. A Plan already forming in her head.

Kellyn walked into her room. It was large and not at all what one would expect. There was a cream colored rug that cover most of the floor around her bed. The bed itself was quite large with 4 posts and a canopy. White silk and shimmering Gossamer curtains hung from the canopy. They were tied to each post with pink silk cords. The coverlet on the bed was a darker pink, almost rose hue and embroidered with gold triforces and cream colored flowers. Next to the bed was a oak night stand it was finished in a light varnish. It held a single oil lamp. In the drawer was her journal and a Triforce Bible. The Bible was covered with red leather and had the triforce symbol on it. It's contents held the history of Hyrule and the 3 Goddesses. Only recently had the story of her fathers deeds been added to it. On the far side of the room stood a chest and a vanity. Both in the same wood and color of the night stand. The chest held Kellyn's weapons, chain mail and other various things for battle. Although she'd never even seen a battle, let alone fought in one. The vanity held what most vanities did. Various scented oils and lotions, clips and ribbons for her hair. A hair brush and hand mirror sat to one side. On the other was a box for her jewelry and other trinkets. Kellyn glanced around her private sanctuary. When was the last time her parents had been in here? Well over a year. She had become angry and resentful as most teenagers do. She may have let her father come in, but never her mother. Her anger and resentment had mostly been focused at Zelda. As was typical with most teenage girls and their mothers. Kellyn strode over to the chest and opened it. She pulled out a knapsack and then started digging through various items and gear. She finally found her gauntlets. She put them on and continued her search. She pulled out a dagger and 2 extra tunics. A blue Zora tunic and a red Goron tunic. Link had gotten them for her after she kept stealing his. She pulled out her scabbard and strapped it over her back. She then strode back to her night stand and grabbed her journal. Then she dropped to her knees and pulled a long thin case from under her bed. She unlatched it and opened it. Inside was a sword that was an exact replica of the master sword. The differences were it's weight and balance. It had been especially made for her and given to her by her father on her 16th birthday, 1 month earlier. This she slid into the scabbard and stood up. She glanced around the room one last time. The she walked over to her vanity and opened the box containing her jewelry and pulled out a gold medallion on a chain. The medallion had a triforce symbol engraved into it. This she slipped over her neck and under her tunic. It was a symbol of the royal family and proved she was a princess. If anything happened she could use it to identify her or her parents could identify her. One last look around the room and then she headed out the door. She took the back stairs to the kitchen where she got a few foodstuffs and a skin for water. Then out to the courtyard to retrieve her cloak and off to the stables.

In under an hour she was on her way. She was riding a mare almost identical to Epona. The mare had been hers since she was 10. Her name was Evony and she was Epona's 3rd colt. The only one to resemble her so closely. Kellyn headed out of Hyrule and across Hyrule field. She wasn't sure where she was going, she just had to get away from Hyrule. She urged Evony into a fast trot and covered the distance to the Desert. She made Gerudo Valley by night fall. Not wanting to alert anyone to her presence She found a grouping of rocks to camp amongst for the night. Kellyn was fairly sure that she wouldn't be missed until morning. After the way she left her father's study they wouldn't have expected her at dinner. She wasn't very hungry but forced herself to eat some bread and dried fruit. As she lay there staring at the stars she found her thoughts wondering to Bryce. Would he miss her? They trained together everyday and he would probably be the first to notice her absence. "I'm sorry Bryce." She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

Kellyn was wrong about her not being missed until morning. Link had felt bad about their interaction. When she didn't show up to dinner he went up to her room to try and talk to her. He knocked but noone answered. Hesitantly he tried the handle and found the room unlocked. He poked his head into the darkened room. "Kellyn?" He whispered. No answer. He walked over to light the lamp and tripped over the sword case in the process. "What the..." His voice trailed off as he picked it up. In the darkness he recognized the case. He quickly lit the lamp and looked around. He went over to the chest and opened it. He searched through it and found the gauntlets, scabbard and tunics missing. Terror seized him and he raced to the stables. Evony was missing. Link ran back into the castle and called for his personal guard. He then went to his private chambers to tell Zelda what had happened. "She's gone?" Zelda sat up in bed. "Are you sure?" "Yes, she took all her weapons and Evony is gone." Link said. " But where would she go." Zelda cried. She was trying to get out of bed. Link walked over and gently pushed her back down. "Calm down, this isn't good for you or the baby." He said smoothing her hair. "She can't have gotten far, I'll find her." Link wasn't sure if he believed his own words. He met his guards in the courtyard. " Send a messenger to Kariko village." Link said. " Maybe she's with Bryce." "Right away Majesty." One guard said and rode off. Link was hoping maybe she had gone to Bryce to vent. With that thought he led the way out of Hyrule. The stopped on the field and waited for the messenger to return. He did with Bryce. "She 's not there, Majesty" The messenger said. "Master Bryce insisted on returning with me." Link nodded "I had hoped maybe she came to you." "No Majesty I haven't seen her since our training this morning." Bryce answered. " I will help you find her. She can't have gotten very far." "No probably not, but in which direction would she have gone?" Link scanned the horizon. He half hoped to see a horse and rider. All he saw was darkness. " We need to find her, before anyone with bad intentions does." Bryce said. He had stated the obvious. Noone but a select few knew of an encroaching danger. Rumors of a new evil were creeping over Hyrule. There had been reports of Dark knights from out of the west. The thought of any of them getting their hands on Kellyn enraged Bryce. Link himself wasn't any happier. He knew that these Dark Knights showed no mercy to their victims. Who knows what they would do if they found Kellyn and discovered she was a hyrulian princess. Damn that girl for being so head strong!!!! "I guess our only option is to split up." Link said. "Bryce you go towards Gerudo Valley I'll head to death Mountain." "What about the Zora Domain." Bryce asked. "Trust me if it's one thing I'm sure of she's not there." Link grimaced. This was the reason she had run away in the first place. So they split up each taking two of the four personal guard.

Bryce raced towards Gerudo Valley. He hoped to find Kellyn was alright. Then he was going to throttle her! True enough she didn't know there was any danger, but she still shouldn't have run off like that. He knew he had feelings for her, but he wasn't exactly sure what those feelings entailed. He'd kill anyone that hurt her and he really liked looking at her. But did that mean he loved her? Well he'd sort all that out later. First he had to find her.

Kellyn had camped far into the valley. She hadn't made a fire and being behind the rocks she was well hidden. Evony was also trained to lay down and "play dead" when commanded. When Kellyn heard riders in the distance she immediately whispered "Hide!" Evony laid down at once. The riders were Bryce and the guards. They passed right by her and headed towards the Gerudo fortress. "They found I was missing already?" Kellyn whispered. "Time to go!" She said. Evony immediately stood while Kellyn rolled her bed roll and grabbed her pack. She had intended to go to the fortress herself and maybe join the Gerudos for a time. The Gerudos had a long standing friendship with her parents. Nabooru was the Sage of the Spirit Temple and Link had awaked her. This had forged a friendship. Nabooru had a daughter named Nyru. She and Kellyn were the same age and fast friends. Kellyn had planned to go to her and explain her situation. She had hope to be able to stay with them and train with them until she was of age. Then she would return to her parents. She hadn't expected to be missed until morning and by the time they started looking for her she'd be at the Spirit Temple training. Kellyn followed the riders in the darkness. They were just outside the Fortress. She found another outcropping and hid herself and Evony behind it. Kellyn saw Bryce and her mouth fell open. What is he doing here? She listened to the exchange between him and the Gerudo guards. "I just want to speak with Nyru!" Bryce said. "If you think I'm going to call her or anyone else out here to talk to you, a mere man forget it!" The guard said. "I'm telling you the princess isn't here!." Bryce glared at the female guard. "I'm here on behalf of his Majesty, King Link of Hyrule!" Bryce shouted. "You had better let me speak to Nyru or Nabooru or this will not set well with him!" The guard mulled this over before she signaled to another guard. She whispered something and the other guard ran off into the fortress. It wasn't long before she returned with Nabooru and Nyru. "What is this about the princess missing?" Nabooru question. "The princess has run away and I have been sent here to find her." Bryce said. "His majesty heads towards Death Mountain as we speak." Nabooru chuckled. "So the princess has gotten head strong, a trait from her father no doubt." Nyru stood behind her smiling. "She isn't here, nor have we heard from her." Nyru said. Bryce sighed. He stared into the darkness where could she be? Maybe Link had found her already. "Thank you for your time." Bryce bowed. He turned to go,"If you should see her please send word." With that he headed back to his horse. "Yeah right." Nyru smirked.


	3. Memories and Gerudos

Kellyn ducked even lower as Bryce and his group passed. She couldn't believe that he of all people was out looking for her! Too bad for him because she wasn't going back until she had proven herself. It was at this moment that Kellyn's plan became firm. "I'm going to join the Gerudos and train with them!" She whispered into the darkness. With that she quietly whistled to Evony and they headed towards the fortress.

Nyru was still outside talking to the guard when Kellyn rode up. "Well, well, well if it isn't the lost princess." She said as she bowed. "Oh stop it silly!" Kellyn hissed as she slid off Evony. "I was wondering how long it'd be before you showed up." Nyru said. She walked over to Evony and rubbed the horse's nose. "I'm sure you're aware that your father is already looking for you?"

"Of course I am." Kellyn said. "Since they've already looked here this will be the perfect hiding spot!" Kellyn patted Evony's flank and smiled at Nyru. "I do hope you plan on telling what this is all about." Nyru said with a raised eyebrow. "Sure, but first can I stay here?" Kellyn said. She was in the process of pulling her pack down and had turned her back. She wasn't aware that NAbooru had come back out at that time. "Princess Kellyn!" Nabooru exclaimed. Kellyn jumped and turned to face the Gerudo Queen. She had always been a little afraid of Nabooru. Of course then again most people were. Nabooru wasn't tall, but she still made a formidable presence. At that moment even dress in a looser gown for bed, she was scary. Kellyn looked at Nyru for help, but Nyru had stepped back behind her mother. She new better than to get involved, not yet anyways.

"I...I ran away?" Kellyn stuttered. She felt a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Yes Princess that has already been established." Nabooru said. "What I mean is, why did you come here?" "I want to join the Gerudos, I want to train with you." Kellyn said raising her chin defiantly. "After I have proven I am as good a warrior as any son then I will go home." "What makes you think we would even consider letting you join us?" Nabooru asked. She had this gleam in her eye and it made Kellyn shiver. "I know there is a test and I know I can pass it." She answered. "Very well tonight you may sleep and tomorrow you may take the challenge!" Nabooru said. With that she turned and stalked back into the fortress. Kellyn let out her breath. She hadn't realized she'd been holding it until that moment. Nyru was smiling, "I hope you know what you're doing." "S o do I." Kellyn replied. "So do I."

Link had made it to the Goron city on Death Mountain. There was no sign of his daughter there either. He only hoped that Bryce had found her and they were both back at the palace by now. Darunia had smirked at Link when he had told him what had happened. "You treated her like your sone for 16 years and now you expect her to become a lady just like that?" Darunia asked.

"Not just like that, she was to make the adjustment over time." Link scowled. "I just never thought she'd take it this hard!" Darunia had looked at his long time friend and shook his head. " You still have much to learn." He said. "She is a lady, the kind she wants to be." Link had could only sigh. What else could he do? She was a princess and suppose to be wearing gowns and going to balls. She had attended a few, but boys were easily put off by her. She had beat most of them in jousting tournaments and that made them dislike her. Zelda was afraid that Kellyn would never find love, never marry. "We only want her to be happy." Link said. "Then go home and wait to hear from her." Darunia said. "It's not that easy!" Link exclaimed. "These Dark Knights are dangerous and what if she met up with them?" Darunia had glared at Link then. "You must have faith in your daughter and what you have taught her!" He growled. "She is your daughter, the daughter of the Hero of Time." Link had winced at his friend's voice. He'd never seen him so angry, but maybe he was right. Maybe Link needed to trust Kellyn and her decision. With that thought he had left and now he was headed across Hyrule field. The sun was starting to rise and he was tired. He let Epona have the reigns while his mind wandered to the night Kellyn was born. He had been surprised that she was a girl, but the love had overflowed out of him. She quickly became the apple of his eyes. Link had taken her everywhere with him when she got older. He hadn't had much choice. If he tried to leave her behind she would just sneak off after him. That is when she had started learning how to use a sword and a variety of other weapons. Zelda and Link had thought that it was a phase and once she reached her teen years she would drift towards more lady like things. That hadn't happened. A very grand ball had been thrown in honor of her sixteenth birthday. Zelda had order a beautiful sapphire colored silk gown for Kellyn. She had been a vision! Link would always remember watching her descend the steps. The gown was a dark sapphire blue. It was cut in an A-line and fell straight to the floor. The front opened to reveal an underskirt that was cream colored satin. The bodice was fitted and laced up the front with gold cord. The sleeves on the over gown were open and fell to knee length. While the sleeves of the underdress were the same cream color as the underskirt and ended in a point at her wrists.. She had left her hair down and had only pulled back a little on each side and braided it. She wore a gold circlet that looped in a tear drop on her forehead and held a sapphire stone in it. It was the one and only time she managed to look and act like a princess for an entire evening. The next day had found her jousting and wrestling down the very young men she had held captivated with her beauty the night before. That was one of a million memories he had of Kellyn. Now she was gone! Link looked ahead to the castle. He still held a fleeting hope that Bryce had brought her home. Her heart was telling him other wise.

Zelda paused outside Kellyn's door. Had it been so long since she'd been in there? The sun was just starting to rise over Hyrule field. Zelda hadn't slept all night. Part from worrying about her daughter and part from the discomfort being 8 months pregnant brings. She opened the door and walked into the room. The sun's first rays were coming through the window. Zelda's lips parted in a silent "O" as she took in her daughter's room. It was so girlish! Zelda stood by the bed and took in the coverlet and curtains. She had assumed it would look more plain. She wandered over to the vanity and looked at the various perfumes, trinkets and such on it. She would have never guessed that Kellyn owned such things. It was then that she noticed the box where Kellyn kept all her jewelry. Carefully laid out was a gold necklace with a triforce symbol charm. The center of charm held a sapphire. It had been Zelda's gift to Kellyn on her sixteenth birthday. Zelda touched it as a tear slipped down her cheek. She turned to take in the rest of the bedroom. She noticed the sword case on the floor. "Of course she took that." Zelda said as she walked back over to the bed. She sat down and the baby gave a hefty kick. She rubber her belly as she stared out the window. "Oh if you were here what I would say to you." She whispered thoughtlessly.

Kellyn woke at dawn to Nyru prodding here. "Come on!" She whispered. Kellyn blinked sleepily and yawned. She rolled from the bed and followed Nyru wordlessly. She led her outside to where half a dozen other girls her age were standing in a single line. Both girls joined the line and stared straight ahead. It wasn't long before Nabooru came out. She was dressed in typical Gerudo attire. She wore baggy white pants and a leather halter. She had two swords belted to her back and her raid hair was in a ponytail. She didn't wear a veil, but she had on the usual amount of make-up. She walked the length of the line of girls. When she got to the end she turned and started walking back. "You all are here because you wish to train to be a gerudo fighter." She said. "Some of you were born Gerudo, some of you are from the outer villages, all of you are women!" Nabooru stopped in front of Kellyn. "There will be no partiality." She looked at Kellyn. "You will all dress in our warrior garb, eat in our mess hall and sleep in the appointed barracks." Nabooru throughly enjoyed her little speech. She knew Kellyn was strong, but the question was how far she would actually go with her little plan. "First things first!" Nabooru shouted. "You will go to the barracks which are located around the back of the fortress, there you will receive your clothing, weapons and other necessary items." All the girls turned in one motion and walked in the line towards the barracks. Nabooru fell into step behind Kellyn. "I sent a messenger to Hyrule Castle this morning." She said. Kellyn's eyes widened and she glanced back at Nabooru. "I told your father of your wishes and assured him you would be kept safe here." She replied. "He'll be here by nightfall." Kellyn said. Her heart had plummeted. She knew her father would never let her go through with this. "No he won't." Nabooru replied. "You see once you commit to Gerudo training you cannot leave unless you are dead or banished." Kellyn stopped and looked at Nabooru. "Turn around and keep walking!" She ordered. Kellyn spun around and jogged a little to catch up with the others. Nabooru caught up to her. "Your father knows our ways and he will not interfere." She said. "He still isn't going to be happy." Kellyn said. "I didn't know HIS happiness had anything to do with this?" Nabooru said. "It doesn't, not really" Kellyn said. By that time they had reached the barracks. The girls filed in and split to stand in two single file lines facing each other. Behind them were bunks that they would sleep on. Immediately two other Gerudo soldiers came out. "Strip!" Nabooru ordered. Kellyn hesitated for a second before she realized that if she didn't do it herself it would be done for her. After a few minutes they all stood naked and facing each other. "Take a good look." Nabooru said as she paced down between them. "These are your friends and family now." Kellyn's faced was blooming with color. The thought of anyone studying her body was too embarrassing. Then the two Gerudos started handing out clothing. Each girl got purple pants and a red leather halter. They were also given veils. Kellyn finally noticed that even though she wanted to fit in she never would. She was the only one with blonde hair! All the others had red hair. It was in various shades, but defiantly red. "This is going to be a long month." She muttered as she dressed.


	4. Gerudo in Training

Bryce went through his usual morning routine sans Kellyn. You can only go through so many manuvers by yourself. He still fumed when he thought about how the Gerudos had treated him. True he was a man and their species hated men. Men were only good for one thing as far as Gerudos were concerned. It was then that he noticed the Gerudo riding into the courtyard. Seeing noone else around she approached him.

"I have a message for the King from Nabooru, Queen of Gerudos." She said not bothering to dismount. Bryce studied her for a minute. "Why would the King want to speak with a mere Gerudo gaurd?" His voiced labeled with sarcasm. "I have news of the Princess." The gaurd stated. Bryce sighed of course she did. Where else would Kellyn have gone? "Follow me." He said. He didn't wait for the guard to dismount before heading towards Link's study.

Link had arrived at the castle at dawn. He had immediately gone to the chambers he shared with Zelda. She hadn't been there so he had headed to Kellyn's room next. There he had found her. She had fallen asleep on Kellyn's bed hugging one of her pillows. Link had covered her up and left her to sleep. Knowing that sleep would not come for him he had headed to his study. He settled into the chair that Kellyn had unceremoniously flipped over the day before. He smiled remembering the incident. Of course that had been the only highlight of the encounter. It had all gone down hill after that. It seemed like a distant dream. Only yesterday she had been here at home and now she was gone! Link leaned forward on his knees and rested his chin on his fist. He stared across the room as his eyelids started to droop. Within seconds he was asleep. This was how Bryce found him a few moments later. He had left the Gerudo guard in the hall. Bryce walked around in front of the Link and gently touched his shoulder, "Sire" He whispered. Link sat up with a start and looked around. He rubbed his face and looked at Bryce. "What is it." He said. "I'm sorry, but there is a Gerudo guard here with a message." Bryce said. Link quickly stood and ran a hand through is hair while smoothing his tunic with the other. He walked over to his desk and poured a glass of water from a pitcher placed there. "Bring her in!" He told Bryce as he gulped down some of the water. Bryce went to the door and opened it. He motioned for the guard to enter. She walked up to Link and bowed stiffly. "I have a message from Queen Nabooru." She said as she produced the letter. Link took it from her and stared at the Gerudo seal. He hesitated only a second before opening it and scanning the words written in it. "She's there!" He finally said. Bryce stood there with his mind reeling. The Gerudo had lied to him but why? "I'll call for the horses." Bryce turned to leave. "No, wait." Link put his hand up. He continued to read. "We cannot." He said after a moment. "Sir?" Bryce asked. "She has joined the Gerudos and is currently in training." Link sighed. "Once the vow is made to go through Gerudo training it cannot be broken except through death or dismissal." Bryce looked at his King and then at the guard. "But she is the princess of Hyrule, surely Nabooru will not hold her to it." Bryce said. "Yes she will." Link said. "She will expect nothing less from her than any other girl in training." Bryce couldn't believe what he was hearing. "She says she will keep me updated and make sure no harm comes to her, otherwise she will be treated the same as everyone else." Link said. "I'll send a reply back with you." He addressed the guard. "Feel free to sit down or go back outside I'll send for you when I'm finished." The guard bowed and left the room. Bryce stared at Link as he walked around the desk and sat down to reply to the letter. As if suddenly remembering Bryce was there he looked up. "It's not that bad at least we know where she is now and that she's safe." He said. Bryce just nodded and left the room. Link wrote a quick reply to Nabooru and then started another letter to his daughter.

2 months later...

Kellyn found that training to be a Gerudo was as challenging if not more than she had anticipated. It was also worth it. She had already gained the respect of many of her fellow trainees. Kellyn had also managed to earn a much needed weekend. This meant that she and others who had earned it would be able to enjoy themselves in the village. They still had to wear their training garb, but they got to bathe at a slower pace and would get some much desired sleep. Kellyn sank into the tub of warm water up to her neck. Nayru had already bathed and was helping her wash her hair. It had become blonder from all the time spent in the desert sun. Her usually pale skin was now a golden tan color. Her skin was also dryer. Nayru had put some scented oil into the water and Kellyn was letting her skin absorb it. "Are you excited?" Nayru asked as she rinsed Kellyn's hair. "Yes and nervous!" She replied. "Don't be, it'll be fun we'll get something to eat and then we shall drink and dance the night away!" Kellyn laughed. When Nayru had finished she stood and got out of the tub. Both girls quickly got dried and dressed. The earlier embarrassment of being naked in front of others had disappeared. Kellyn didn't give it much thought. What she was not aware of was how Nayru and one other Gerudo watched her.

Finally a small group of trainees made their way from the fortress down into the valley

where the village lay. They headed for a tavern situated in the center of the village. They all ordered meals. The tavern had a large common room. After dinner was served and finished the tables could be moved and room was made to dance. Kellyn relaxed and ate slowly for the first time in 2 months. She listened to the various conversations around her, but said nothing. She noticed that Nayru was whispering into the ear of another Gerudo. She kept looking at Kellyn and this made her uneasy. Kellyn couldn't recall her name. She had never talked to her that she could remember. Kellyn finished her meal and it was removed. Meanwhile a few of the tavern workers had begun to clear the tables from the middle of the room while a band set up to play music. Gerudos while trained warriors loved music and dancing. It wasn't long before the music started and the girls were up dancing. Kellyn had learned many Gerudo dances over the years so it wasn't a challenge to follow along. Before long they all sat down and drinks were brought. "What's this?" Kellyn asked peering into her cup. The liquid was a clear, dark blue color and smelled sweet. "Avoelai." Nayru answered. "It's good and favorite drink among our people." She downed hers in one gulp. Kellyn shrugged and did the same. This was her first mistake. The liquid was cool and sweet. It reminded her of candy, but when it hit her stomach it started to warm her entire body. Kellyn had barely drank wine. As soon as she put her cup down a worker came around and filled it again. Kellyn drank it down in one gulp again. The second one went straight to her head and made it spin a little. Nayru had failed to mention that while Avoelai was a popular drink it was also very strong. Kellyn looked around the table and noticed that a few of her companions had wondered off either with each other or with patrons of the tavern. She saw two of them in a corner kissing. Kellyn turned away quickly with a blush creeping up her face. She looked at Nayru to find her laughing at her. Her cup had been filled again so Kellyn drank it hastily. "I think we will need a room." Nayru said to the Innkeeper. He gave her a key and told her witch way to go. Nayru looked at Kellyn "Are you ready to go?" She asked. "Yes, but I think I'll need help." She said with a slight slur in her voice. Nayru smiled and stood up to help Kellyn get up. For the first time Kellyn noticed the other Gerudo Nayru had been speaking with. "Oh hello!" She said with a goofy smile. "I don't think I know you." The woman put Kellyn's arm around her neck. "I'm Kyleia." She said. "Nice to meet you." Kellyn smiled. With an arm around Nayru and Kyleia they all made there way to the room.

_This is a short chapter, but I felt I've made you wait long enough for an update._

_OK, I'm working hard on a new chapter and hopefully you will all be pleased! Thanks for all your reviews. I will do my best to follow some constructive criticism that was offered. As always thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading. :)_


End file.
